My Mattie
by TheUndertalker33
Summary: Just a regular day, Matt is visiting Florida XD, when Cuba comes along and mistakes him for America. America sees this and helps, spending the rest of the day with Mattie. Yaoi-ness, rated T, because no to much sexualness, but some. AmeCan enjoy reviews are loved. I do not own Hetalia, wished I did though, that would be Awesome!


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia...sadly...**_** T-T**

"America. I'm getting sick of your obnoxious schemes!" Cuba said as he pushed Canada to the ground.

"A-ah! Cuba, w-wait! I'm not America!" Canada yelped.

"Bullshit! Stop making excuses, America! That's weak!" Cuba yelled, kicking Canada in the stomach. Canada grunted in pain, tears forming in his eyes.

Meanwhile, America was walking by, in his own little world. "Tralalala-! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" he yelled, seeing the scene unfold in front of him. He pulled Cuba off of Canada and punched him, knocking him out. Al looked back to his little brother, who was still on the ground, holding his stomach in pain. His eyes softened at the sight of the Canadian and he kneeled down in front of him.  
"Ouch...A-America?"  
"Are you okay?"  
"Alfred...Y-yeah, I'm alright..." Canada gets up, wincing a bit, whiping blood from his chin. "He just, you know, mistook me for you, again.." The Canadian sighed, sadly. America helps steady Mattie, holding him up.

"Well since I'm the hero, you will be spending the rest of the day under my protection. So, dude, where do you want to go?" The American questioned, making the Canadian blush.

"Uhm... It doesn't really matter to me... I was just visiting Florida for a while, (lolz he would be visiting Florida) since I was bored... But the Cuba came..."

"Well how about to my awesome house?!" America began to walk off towards his house, in LA, dragging Canada with him.

"Uh.. Ok..?" His blush coming back, squeezing Alfred's hand tight. "Uh... why are you suddenly paying attention to me? Normally you don't notice when I visit.." At Canada's commet, Al blushed a light pink.

"Um.. well... a-actually I do it's just.. uh.."

"You notice me..? Then... why do you ignore me on purpose...?" Mathew frowned, looking hurt.

"I have a reason for ignoring you.." Alfred glanced down, completely embarrased, avoiding eye contact with Matt.

"Well... What's the reason? I always feel so lonely, Alfred... I'm sure you wouldn't ignore me like this without a good reason.." Matt looked down at the ground, sadly.

"I-i uh.. I can't tell you, it's a secret.. sorry." Al continued to avoid eye contact, feeling extremely guilty. Canada pouted at his response.

"Alfred... why is it a secret?" Mathew sighed, "Never mind... Just go back to ignoring me or something, if your secret is so important..."

"Mattie, I'm sorry, but I promised myself I wouldn't tell, anyone, ever." America turned his head toward Canada, gazing pleadingly at him. The Canadian smiled back at him softly.

"It's okay.. I'm sorry for pestering you and getting upset.. I'm being rude.." (Amai: Dem nice Canadians XD)

"It's fine, don't say you were being rude, that's preposterous." (Fancy for an American, eh?)

"If you say so.." Canada kept a small smile on his face. "But I'll make it up to you, okay? I feel bad still.." The Canadian looks away, blushing.

"No it's fine you don't have to try to repay a non-existent debt, Mattie."

"O-okay... If you're sure.. So, what do you want to do? I'll make it up to you by doing what you want today." America gets a bright idea, light bulb poping up above his head.

"If you insist, how about we watch movies at my house?" Gives Matt innocent, naive, eyes.

"Okay, sounds good. What would you like to watch?" America, fake thinks to himself, befrore answering.

"How about Sinister? I heard it was good!" At that, the Canadian, looks incredolously at America before sighing.

"Another scary story? Don't you ever learn?" Al gives Canada a completely clueless face.

"What do you mean?"

"You freak out every time you watch one of those horror films. Then you scream at the top of your lungs, and squeeze me to death."

"It's not like I try.." Alfred blushes scarlet, getting Matt to giggle.

"I don't understand why you always want to watch stuff that you're so freaked out by."

"Well maybe I just like to squeeze you to death, ever think of it that way?"

"Yeah right.." Matt glances down sorrowly. "The only one who's ever squeezing me is Russia, and that's only because he sits on me.." Canada sighs depressingly.

"HE SITS ON YOU?!" America asks, growing pissed.

Canada flinches and answers, "Uh.. yeah.. He does it alot, but you apperantly don't seem to notice..." Mattie looks away. Suddenly Matt is pulled into a tight embrace by Al.

"I'm sorry I never notice! It's just I try not to look at you to long, so I end up ignoring you completely."

Mathew blushed, nuzzling his face into Alfred's chest."It's okay.. I'm used to it. If I'm destined to be alone, like I am now, then I can cope. I've survived this long, right?"

America squeezes Canada tighter. "Nope, not anymore. You are mine, and I'm not letting you be alone anymore!" This making the Canadian blush furiously.

"W-what do you mean..?" Canada's heart beats faster. 'I'm.. His?'

"You're my Mattie, so no one else can have you!"

Matt looks away from America, embarrassed. "Uhm... Y-you don't have to protect me just because we're brothers.." Canada shrank away a little. 'There's no way he meant it like that... Right?'

"What do you mean 'just because we're brothers'? America asked, genuinely curoius.

"Well.. You're being so protective of me because we're family, right? You don't have to do that if you don't want to.."

"I'm not doing it because I have to, but becsuse I want to protect the one who belongs to me." America pulls Matt closer, protectively.

"B-belong to you...?" Mathew blushes darker. "What d-does that mean?"

Al latches his mouth onto Matt's neck, sucking and nipping at it, leving a nice, dark, hickey. Canada gasps and shivers, letting out a long moan.

"A-ah...! Alfred~"

"It means you're mine now Mattie~"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**Please review and fav~ Hope you enjoyed, please tell if there is something wrong with the grammar, etc. No Flames! My friend and I wrote this, had to actually type this up, using the script we had... Bye!**_


End file.
